


Morning Drive

by cupsofstardust



Series: one hundred ways to say "i love you" [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, christmas in july is a tag but this is more.... thanksgiving in october?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupsofstardust/pseuds/cupsofstardust
Summary: This year, they're spending Thanksgiving with Kushina and Minato.





	Morning Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Number one on [this list.](https://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)
> 
> I know this is just a short little thing but I felt bad for my impromptu hiatus of sorts so, even though I'm not that happy with my writing as of late, I'm still posting it. I hope you like it 💖

The sky is not so dark anymore.

The moon is still visible, but the stars have long since winked out. It's either very late or very early, or maybe it's both. The truth is, it doesn't really matter either way, not when the hand tangled with his is so warm and soft.

He has the window cracked open and the cool autumn air tickles the dark strands of his hair, making them flutter into his eyes. He tries to tuck them away to no avail; the wind only messes them up again anyway. He shifts back, pulling one leg up to his chest and resting his chin against it. 

He holds their joined hands near his face, presses a kiss to the back of Naruto's and knows without even having to look that it makes him smile.

It's November now, thankfully. Summer is his least favorite season, since he tends to run a little hotter than most people. (His mother says it's something about a fire in his veins, something about the Uchiha family back in Japan. He grew up in America, so he doesn't really get it, but he admits it's interesting.) He likes autumn better, the crisp air and the warm sweaters and actually being able to wear the majority of the clothes in his wardrobe.

But since it's November, and since both of their families pounce on each and every excuse to gather together (even if they don't actually celebrate the holiday), it means they spend alternating Thanksgivings with the other's parents every year. This year, they're spending it with Kushina and Minato.

(They'll still drop by to see Sasuke's parents, too.)

Kushina is probably already awake, he muses with a grin. He can see her in his mind's eye with the pretty apron Mikoto made for her tied with a neat bow, her hair pulled up in a ponytail as she cooks. He remembers her food, how delicious her sukiyaki is. (Not as good as his own mother's, but still. It's pretty damn good.) His mouth practically waters just thinking about the spread she'll have prepared.

(He's glad they don't truly celebrate Thanksgiving, he thinks, because turkey is disgusting.)

She's probably yelled at Minato already, to get up and help her because _Naruto and Sasuke are coming, we need to greet them, you lazy old man!_

He huffs a quiet laugh to himself. In his periphery he sees Naruto look at him, hand squeezing his.

"What'cha thinkin' about?" he asks, a small smile on his face.

"Your mom," he replies, and he laughs when Naruto scrunches his nose.

"Are you making a 'your mom' joke or were you actually thinking about my mom?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Moron. I was actually thinking about your mom."

"Oh. Weird. Why were you thinking about her?"

He shrugs a shoulder absently, lifting his other hand to cradle Naruto's and rubbing a thumb over his knuckles. "I dunno. I was thinking about how she's probably been up for hours now and how she's probably yelled at Minato a couple times already."

Naruto grins. "And she's wearing the apron from your mom, and her hair is a mess."

"Just like yours," Sasuke hums, laughing when Naruto pulls his hand away to slap at him. 

He catches his hand between both of his and holds it fast, pressing it against his mouth. "It's cute," he tacks on.

Naruto's cheeks go a little pink. "Yeah?"

He nods lazily. "Yeah." He pauses for a second. "But your mom wears it better."

"Bastard!" he exclaims, but he's laughing, and Sasuke is too.

When their giggles die out, Sasuke leans forward to turn some quiet music on, just to fill the comfortable silence. Then he yawns suddenly, unbidden, a hand coming up to cover his mouth. 

"You tired?" Naruto asks, softly, gently. "We're still a long way away from my parents', you can nap if you want." His blue eyes, usually sharp and alert, look a little clouded.

"If anyone should take a nap, it's you," Sasuke mutters. "You've been driving since we left..." He releases his hand to tap the clock icon on the radio. "...which was almost four hours ago."

He waves his now free hand nonchalantly. "Nah, it's nothing. I'm okay, I like driving."

Sasuke sighs. "Idiot. Pull over. Let me drive for a while."

Naruto eyes him for a second, hesitating, then puffs out a sigh and concedes. He pulls into the parking lot of the next gas station they see and parks the car. 

He pushes his door open and gets out and for a moment, Sasuke contemplates just climbing over the console to get into the driver's seat, but he decides against it. He doesn't want to bang his knee on the gear shift again. 

He follows Naruto out and immediately shivers, his breath puffing out in front of him; it's colder than he thought. He tucks his hands up into the sleeves of both his jacket and the sweater underneath and walks around to the front of the car, intending to get in his seat as fast as possible, but Naruto stops him with a hand on his wrist.

"Naruto—" he starts.

Naruto cuts him off with a sweet, chaste peck on the mouth, then grins at him. "That's all I wanted."

He lets go of Sasuke's arm and moves past him, blowing him another kiss before he lowers himself back into the car.

Sasuke shakes his head in fond exasperation, his lips curling up into a smile, and hurries over to the driver's side. Once he's in the car and the door is closed, he turns the heat up a little and melts against his seat.

After a moment of allowing himself to warm up, he shifts the car into reverse and pulls out. Beside him, Naruto yawns.

He checks the clock. It should only take maybe three or four hours to get to Minato and Kushina's. "I'll wake you up when we get there," Sasuke says, glancing at him.

Naruto looks like he wants to argue, but he just tugs on the handle and pushes his seat back so he can lay down. He curls up facing Sasuke, a sleepy smile on his face.

"Ne, Sas'ke," he mumbles, words slurred with exhaustion. 

Sasuke glances at him again, this time with a raised eyebrow. "Hn."

Naruto holds his hand out wordlessly, knowing Sasuke will understand. He rolls his eyes but his hand leaves the steering wheel and twines with Naruto's, gives it an affectionate squeeze.

His eyes finally close and the car cruises down the street, a Christmas song playing softly in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are nice. Thank you <3.


End file.
